


Specimen Case

by Kaikigessyoku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikigessyoku/pseuds/Kaikigessyoku
Summary: 但丁的魔界之行仅持续了一个半月便草草结束，原因是……他想死侄子了！（冯巩调）





	1. 食べちゃいたいぐらい好き

**Author's Note:**

> 在个人blog版本的基础上，做了一点（可有可无的）补正。

但丁与维吉尔从魔界归还之后，带来了一件伴手礼。与兴致勃勃地掰开Empusa的口器，像在早市上兜售鲜鱼一样眼睛闪闪发光地让尼禄欣赏它内部三重齿构造的但丁相反，维吉尔恨不得离开他八丈远，即使他们同样衣衫褴褛，脏得像刚在泥潭里打过滚一般别无二致。

更为过分的是，无视了尼禄抛向他的求救眼神，男人只是撂下一句，「我一个月之后回来」便用阎魔刀斩开空间，快步走入并消失了踪迹。

尼禄不得不开车送但丁回事务所，战利品在浴室，但丁问妮可讨了一把猪鬃刷、800目～1000目的砂纸，各式切削刀具。最后在生意伙伴的欣然同意，而尼禄无从阻止的情况下，整个工具箱、但丁、和Empusa都挤在淋浴房里。房门一关，驾驶座上的尼禄只能听到间歇的水流冲刷声，敲打声，以及令人牙酸的旋转切割声，而这样生活化的声响可以说是尼禄习惯，并为之心安的所在。他悠然地长出一口气，并不管仍然喋喋不休地讨论但丁，以及他奇迹般出现的女孩，用悄然隐现的蓝色鬼手帮她系上安全带之后，将导航定位到了Capulet市。

对于专心开车的尼禄来说，事务所仿佛一眨眼就到了。出于情义，他敲开了浴室的门，与但丁一道将Empusa搬出了浴室。白蚁轮廓的魔物已经被洗刷得干干净净，但是出于内心深层的洁癖心理，尼禄还是用魔化的双手拽着Empusa被温水泡得软化了的跗节。

「噢！别碰别碰」但丁粗鲁地挥开了那对蓝色的手，像是嫌弃一只久别重逢后围着主人转圈，只会添乱的小狗狗，「可别把它扯坏了，这是我在魔界好不容易找到的最大只的蚁王」尼禄不甘心地瞪着他，既是因为男人似乎又在将他的好心贬损为帮不上忙，也是因为男人忙活了半天，仍然没有搞定自己一身的脏污。

男人却好像觉得尼禄瘪着嘴看着他的样子很可爱似地，伸出手似乎想要揉他的脑袋，被尼禄礼尚往来地用鬼手拍掉了。

「你们两个还要不要下来？在车门口眉来眼去半天了」早就下了车等待参观偶像办公地的妮可不耐烦地阻止了年轻的那个半魔将要出口的挑衅，从嘴角逸出的紫烟飘散，使得这对叔侄同时皱眉。

结果还是尼禄帮忙把这件巨大的行李搬下了车，但丁乐得只动嘴指挥，让侄子把Empusa甩在沙发对面的地板上，便又开始将设置在大厅右方正面的Scarecrow取下，要将Empusa替换上去。妮可对这低等恶魔的构造非常感兴趣，正要凑上去观看，却被尼禄拉到一边。

「喂妮可，从今天开始放你一个月假，爱去哪去哪，回Fortuna研究阿格纳斯的实验资料也没问题，钥匙在姬莉叶那儿，小心别搞出事故，不然我可饶不了你。懂了吧，一个月之后再回来这里接我」

「没懂」妮可眨了眨眼睛，镜片下的眼神闪着某种狡黠的光。

「操！滚出去，给我点时间让我和老东西叙叙旧，就是这个意思」尼禄可不吃她这套，露出可爱的表情装糊涂赖着不走，也只有姬莉叶那样善良又纯真的圣女才会上当。

「怎么，怕我搅乱你和但丁的好事吗？」明明是个女孩子，却熟练地做出了下流的手势，在尼禄面前将一手的食指与拇指掂着搭成了松松的圆环，另一只手的食指在环成的圈内快速进出了两下。

「去你的」尼禄并没有将她的冒犯放在心上，比起那个，「你没看出但丁有些不对吗？」他压低了嗓门，而越过他的肩头，妮可发现当事人仍然在摆弄那只巨型恶魔的四肢，用不知从哪掏出来的工具锤一寸寸将漆黑的铁桩钉入恶魔，将其固定在木板上，似乎并没有注意到这里的情况。

少女露齿一笑，微微躬着腰将手放在唇边，学着尼禄压低了一点儿嗓门，「有那么一点儿，气氛上感觉变年轻了，可是我也没与他相处过很长时间呀」准确来说连一天都没有。

妮可反过来诘问，「倒是尼禄你呢，你又了解但丁多少，来断定他有哪里不对？」

「我……我也没比你多多久，但是……」由于缺乏底气，青年嗫嚅着，最终归于沉默。

妮可如同一般公司的领导安慰做错了报表的新进员工那样，拍了拍他失魂落魄的肩膀表示安抚，「就当给自己放个假，好好休息一段时间吧」

直到目送少女以惊人的声势将车驶离街道，尼禄才发现自己不知不觉被牵着鼻子走，将主动权完完全全地交了出去。

某种程度上来说，确实是比其父阿格纳斯更为可怕，更不想与之打交道的存在。在内心感叹完之后，青年关上了事务所的门，面对现在更加棘手的麻烦。

麻烦的源头哼着歌儿将装饰了Empusa的崭新画板挂回办公桌后，满意地左看右看，吹了个口哨。

「够了吧但丁？上去洗个澡怎样？水电费我们都正常在帮你交了，应该不至于出太大问题，真怀疑你去魔界的这一个半月有好好洗过澡吗，闻上去像个垃圾堆」是的，但丁的魔界之行仅持续了一个半月的时间。如同儿戏一般，在Red Grave市与尼禄重新相遇了。虽然很想让他把之前流下的眼泪还来，但是第一耻于让这擅长戏弄人的老男人以为自己抓到把柄得意忘形起来，第二……自己确实没有与他熟悉到可以无所顾忌地分享个人情报的地步。

经过妮可的提醒，尼禄才惊觉自己与但丁相处的时日才不过数日而已，甚至真正见面，说上话的次数也寥寥无几，之后便是长达5年的分别，见面，再次别离。短暂到了就算他自己确定心中对男人的爱超过了憧憬，甚至连搭档都看出了苗头来奚落自己的程度，还是对本人难以启齿。

怎么可能说得出口啊。

「好啊，我也差不多厌倦戳Green Empusa的肚子了，比起用恶魔喷出的营养液来洗头洗澡什么的，还是现代化的淋浴适合我」男人的眼睛没有离开完成的杰作，只是点了点头。

「啊对了，你可以玩玩射飞镖，听听点唱机里的摇滚乐什么的解解闷」他从办公桌的抽屉里取出几枚带红白标翼的崭新飞镖，似乎有了些常识人的礼数，觉得让客人干等也不好。最后留恋地盯着自己的作品长达数秒。便听话地上楼去了。

刚洗完澡的但丁会是什么样呢？想着这些无所谓的事情，尼禄在一层的办公室转了一圈，最后站定在悬挂有Empusa的画框前。自己也有在事务所的车上摆设面具的飞镖盘，但是对于用魔物尸体什么的，其实还是有点抵触。选择了合适的距离进行瞄准，投掷，划出一道线笔直地刺入了恶魔已经退化了的鸟类羽翼上――它现在被强行平展开来，由几枚铁桩乱七八糟地钉在墙上。

与平时使用的飞镖盘没有什么不同，但是，总觉得有些违和感，到底是哪里不对，与但丁回来之后诡异的不对劲又有什么联系？分别瞄准了胫节，腿节，最后一枚则贯穿了魔物的胸板，深深地扎了进去，连镖翼都只露出了一点儿红色的边。

啧，尼禄烦躁地弹了下舌头，不小心没有抑制好力气。为免男人回来多嘴，自己应该立刻把飞镖取出来，当作什么都没发生才对。

幸好魔物并不会喷出大量的鲜血，比还活着的时候要好接受……还活着……？尼禄被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳。怎么可能还活着，什么生物能够承受高温的热水长时间的浸泡，锉刀直接贴着外骨骼磨掉一层壳，被烫熟到不论是贮藏的人类血液还是自己本身的血液都凝结成了块，被固定，被钉穿，被不知何时从何处袭来的人类玩具贯通，什么样的生物能够在这种情况下清醒地活着？

正要从Empusa软化的身体中拔出飞镖，人类的手刚按上魔物紫黑色的胸口，就感受到了微弱、但确实存在的心跳。

触电般弹开的手被另一只带着水气的手握住了，香皂的清新替代了魔物的血腥气钻入鼻间。

「怎么了，不想玩了吗？」洗完澡的男人竟然亲密地将头搁在尼禄的肩颈，湿漉漉的白色发丝贴在皮肤上，让人眷恋又忍不住想要将他扯离。

「但丁……」不要靠近我。不顾年轻魔人微弱的抵抗，年长者环抱住了他，洗完澡换上了棉麻质感的裤子和T恤，比常人要高的体温肆无忌惮地传达到了他的身上，包括抵着后腰的某物。

尼禄皱眉，「为什么你……」

「被你发现了吗？」不知道是指Empusa还活着的事情，还是指这不合时宜的发情的事情，或许两者兼而有之。男人在颈间柔软的吐息带给肌肤几近烧灼的感觉。五指扣进尼禄的指缝之间，按在了魔物的心脏上。仿佛来自地狱的劫火在一瞬间不触碰任何事物地就将其化为灰烬了。

喜欢的时候那样爱不释手，抛弃的时候却也无情到冷酷。是恶魔都这样，还是只有但丁如此喜新厌旧？男人却还好像很无辜似地，用慵懒的语调说道，「不喜欢的话我以后都不做了」

并不是喜欢或讨厌这样简单的事情，而是对被讴歌为英雄，曾经几度拯救人界于危机中的传奇猎人竟然有着这样残酷的嗜好而感到了一丝微弱的恐怖。如同被蛇盯上的猎物一般，尼禄只是一动不动，任凭但丁的手腕沿着身体的曲线向下，解开了扣着的皮带。

「需要一个令人信服的解释吗？硬要说的话，是深种于内心的愤怒吧，因为母亲当时也是这样，饱含恐惧地，对作为人类而生充满留恋地，连哀鸣都失去了力气，被折磨致死了」男人的语气中缠上了毒，手上却灵巧地解开了裤链，钻入了拳击短裤之下温柔地抚摸起了年轻人垂软的阴茎。引发了尼禄的一阵茫然的颤抖和呜咽。

他应该在这样什么心迹都没表白的情况下和但丁莫名其妙地做爱吗？可是不论怎么想，当一个人最敏感的部位被拿捏在世界最强的手中时，总是不敢轻举妄动的，就算男人似乎打算做到底的样子，就算尼禄目前为止就连对于男人之间该如何交欢都还一片空白。

「但……但丁……你……放开我」不是这样的吧！应该更强硬地，用你在发什么疯这样的话来拒绝他，冲出事务所，随便找个地方吹着晚夏的冷风过夜，而不是像现在这样在但丁怀里没出息地软着腰等待男人更多的触碰。

饶舌的男人继续说个不停，「在魔界的时候我可是非常思念你啊，想要像对那只魔物那样，把你驯服，露出可爱的表情被我摆弄，既想把你收藏进标本箱，又舍不得把你变成那样」

那样是怎样？怎么看自己都和那只低等恶魔有很大区别。尼禄张了张口，本应说出口的话变成了一连串的呻吟，从生理层面上无法拒绝这个男人。

内裤连着外裤都被褪下，卡在白皙的大腿上，即使现在想逃，也为时已晚。年长的半魔偏过头，不轻不重地啃咬起了他的脖子，比起类似进食的行为，更像一个爱怜的吻。

尼禄觉得自己湿透了，水分似乎在从身体上的每个毛孔流失，而喉咙干渴得厉害，只能像离水的鱼一般挣扎着呼吸更多酸素。下半身被一只宽厚的手温柔爱抚，另一只手却沿着裤腰的缝隙向下，沿着那个怎么想都不会吧不可能进得去的地方危险地按压画圈。

「但丁……」最终他微不足道地反抗了起来，「去床上……」如同羔羊露出腹部请求捕食者用温柔的方式吃掉它那样恳求的语气，尼禄自己都感到丢脸地用手臂遮住了脸。

这换来了男人满足的轻笑，「Round 2，是吧」

放弃了一切防线的青年微不可查地点了点头。

当但丁把他摔在床上的时候，尼禄稍微清醒了一点的头脑觉得一切似乎还都可以挽回。自己并不是非得在此时此地和不久前刚确认血缘关系的亲叔叔做爱。事实上，在他最美好的想象中，即便有一天告白了对年长者的感情，对方也只会礼貌而疏远地表达感谢，然后，然后……总之不是像现在这样，一口气打出了Walkoff Home Run。

脑内支离破碎的想法在但丁抽出腰间的皮带箍在脖子上的时候，仿佛被抽真空那样消失得无影无踪。把双方的衣服都剥离出去直到赤身相对的但丁，从床头柜的小抽屉中取出了一管润滑油，慢条斯理地淋在了自己的手心，用体温捂化它。

偷偷用魔力幻化出来的Devil Bringer松了松勒进肉里的皮带，却被察觉到了的男人拉住了长的那头抽得比刚才更紧。使得眼前闪起电火花那样的白光。

「唔……」连将呜咽挤出喉咙都很费力，居高临下地撑在床头，用身体制作出的阴影覆盖着尼禄的男人却更开心地笑出了声。

那只油乎乎的右手钻进了双丘之间，令人恼火的是身体并没有感受到过多痛苦，可是难以忽视的异物感使得尼禄身体僵直，「好孩子，用你的爱填满我，然后我会给你回报，不一定有你的那样多，但是我会把拥有的一切都交给你」但丁的手指不停抠挖扩张着孔洞，一边低声安慰，一边亲吻并啃咬尼禄泛红的乳尖。

「呜……」半魔人会窒息死吗？迷茫地半睁着眼睛被固定在床垫里，被陌生的经验洗刷，就连男人的声音都仿佛隔着一层膜传递过来，突然袭来的快感使得尼禄弹动了一下想要蜷缩起身体。

「噢！找到了，你的敏感带很浅啊」男人宽宏大量地原谅了这样的行为，反复不停地刺激起了那个神秘的腺体，这又使得尼禄好像被顶起来那样不断反躬着身体，身前流出的预射精液把银白色的耻毛糊成一团。

这样的快感真的太过了，明明但丁并没有限制手脚的自由，自己却连用手擦去挂在嘴角的涎液都无暇顾及，只是攥紧了床单被动承受海浪一般侵袭的快感，被拍打在岸上。

「但丁……有……有什么要」连那究竟是什么都不明白，尼禄只是直觉地向年长者求救而已。即使一直以来都不愿意在嘴上承认，他还是如此地信赖并且依恋着但丁。

「别着急，我马上就来」还没来得及理解其意，身体就被撕裂了，字面意义上的。从那个只有说脏话的时候才会提及的地方传来了裂帛之声。

「操……！」两人同时骂出了口，只是相比起欣喜的但丁，尼禄这边要更加有气无力一些。

「尼禄……尼禄……唔……抓紧我」只有男人更牢地按紧了身下人的髋部，像是不让他逃离那样压向深处，在连五脏六腑都被挤压的错觉之后，抽出的时候又因芯部的空虚感而痛苦地几乎要蜷缩起脚趾发出泣音。

即使被翻弄，身体也迅速习惯，紧张和不适逐渐被拉扯向了愉快的方向。是因为就算仅有1/4的恶魔之血，愈合速度也比想象中要快上不少，还是因为内心其实期待着被但丁如此迫切地需要，一起奔赴极乐？

但是还不够，还远远没有到那里。

身体的阈值随着每次的顶撞被不断抬高，不仅自己无法满足，恐怕连享乐主义的男人都远远还未到。

颤抖的手向上移动，攥住了皮带。不是为了解开它，而是为了追逐更高的快感，亲手将其系紧，牢牢嵌入了皮肤。

「啊……」但丁软糯地叫了一声，像是第一次认识尼禄那样看着这个孩子，眼里滚动着属于人类的光「你大可不必这样做」说着，他把皮带解开了一点，摩挲着底下的红痕，像是期望这样做可以让恢复速度变快一些。底下的动作却也不停止，甚至用手去撸动贴在腹部的阴茎，逼迫它射出一点清液。

「少……废话」尼禄快到了，差点对他骂出口，这种时候的温情对于彼此来说都太过虚情假意。

像是明白了他的意思，男人叹了口气，以像是要把他撞碎再拼凑回形状那样的力度，浸入断续流出肠液和血的那个地方，每回拔出的时候带出的混合粘液盛不下地顺着臀缝蜿蜒流淌，弄脏了床单。

「哈啊……」仿佛以尼禄控制不住地冲出口的呻吟作为信号，但丁猛地伸出两手，掐住了他的脖子。下身也配合着顶进了从未有过的深度。

「呜……嗯」随着肺部的空气渐渐耗尽，身体的感觉渐渐远去了。似乎只有两三秒，又好像过去了几分钟，在连对时间的感觉都变得暧昧的高潮之中，被一片片轧断了全身的骨骼，和肌肉一起被抽离，只剩皮肤和黏膜的感受器，错乱地将所有接触都转化成了快感，源源不断地传输进入大脑皮质。

他为此失神了好一会，身体无法控制地筋挛，等尼禄回过神来的时候，他已经被抱进了但丁怀里，揉着小腿缓解筋肉痛。试着动了下身体，从那个地方涌出了温暖的液体，和男人还埋在体内的感触都让他吓了一跳。

「不要动，就算你现在催我，我也一滴都没了……」尼禄用手肘使劲朝后顶了一下，换来男人夸张的呼痛声。

「玩够了吗？」没来由的委屈和酸楚使他几乎掉泪，并不完全是因为失去了后面的处子之身。

「没有，完全不够」男人亲亲密密地将头搁在他的肩窝上，像是抱着最爱的玩具熊那样搂着。这个画面本可以更温馨纯洁，假如但丁的没有用手指掐他的乳头。

「魔界啊，真是个可怕的地方。不停地追逐杀戮之间，我都有点儿不明白自己是谁了，人的那一边和恶魔的那一边不断撕扯着，如果不是维吉尔发现了不对及时出来，又正好遇上了你们，可能我会完全变成恶魔的那一边也说不定」闷闷的声音和胡茬磨得他好难受，操人还需要这么冠冕堂皇的理由吗？

「为什么偏偏是我？」只有这一点想不明白，想破了脑袋也不明白。

「傻孩子」但丁忍不住要骂他，却亲上了他的脸颊，「维吉尔都明白的事情你还不懂吗？」

尼禄艰难地转过头要看他，「我是不懂，foolishness Dante」只是被说傻这一点让他不服气。

「我爱你啊」但丁大笑出声，响亮地在他嘴唇上亲了一口。


	2. Volevo un gatto nero

但丁坐在一如既往的那个位置上，打开包裹，检查起了某位远在异乡的粉丝突然寄来的礼物。

在他破开一层层塑料薄膜，取出内容物正要仔细查看的时候，尼禄两手抱着购买的食物踢开门走进了办公室。

大门在他身后开合了两下，最终「啪嗒」关上了。

「你怎么在这？」

「我为什么不在这？这是我的办公室」

「我的意思是，」尼禄假模假式地咳嗽了声，购物的纸袋挡住了白皙的脸上泛起的红晕，「能不能穿上衣服再下来」

「随便吧，反正也是自己家，还是说看到我这完美无缺的肉体，会让你有反应吗？」但丁将礼物随手搁在办公桌上，双手举起，展示隆起的肱二头肌，红魂石形成的烈焰在背后描绘出爱心的形状。

尼禄的脸色迅速变得铁青，当他瞥过桌上的东西时，面上的神情却转而成为带着惊慌的羞愤。

「操！但丁你哪来的这玩意，网购的吗？好恶心」

「事实上，」重新拿起了刚刚放置在桌上的东西，对于某些方面的知识仍然保持如同幼童般空白的男人说道，「这是你的搭档送给我的，说是开发来用在你身上的秘密兵器，你知道这个怎么使用吗？」

「……不知道，别问我」平素狂妄的男孩子少见地露出谨慎的神色，向着来时的方向后退一步。

「说得也是，这种事情还是要向发明家本人确认才对」但丁不知从哪掏出一台智能手机，熟练地解锁，开始单手输入些什么。

「等等！」虽然要素过多不知道该从哪里开始吐槽好，可是小动物（？）的直觉使得尼禄来不及思考，在将购物袋放到沙发上的同时，灵体化的鬼手从身后冒出，试图从裸露上半身的男人手上抢夺手机，或是那个据说出自妮可之手的，那个……怎么看都像是飞机杯的东西！或者干脆把这两个该死的玩意都夺过来然后破坏掉。

「嗯……她说插进去就行了，可是这个洞这么小怎么插？」男人利用Royal Guard轻松化解了尼禄的攻势，瞬移闪开了随后杀到的另外一只鬼手，将银白发色的青年仰面朝天地扑倒在沙发上。

是你那个地方大得不正常！但是说不出好像在夸奖男人一样的话，尼禄只是怒视着悠闲的半裸男人，他用拿着飞机杯（！）的单手就将自己的两臂抵在三座沙发扶手上，顺便用膝盖压住了两条腿使自己的四肢无力化。得意的武器都不在身边，无法反抗的焦躁和挫败感使得怒火更炽热地燃烧起来，尼禄快气疯了――

「你看，说是可以用来挽回恋人出轨的心」手机的液晶屏突然靠近，刺眼的白光使得尼禄花了好几秒才对焦上但丁读出来的内容。

「我还以为你是个落后时代的大叔，没想到居然有L○NE……群组名还是女子大叔会而且竟然有5个成员！都是些什么人啊能容忍你这臭大叔在里面讨论飞机杯？」

「这个不是重点」但丁立刻把手机扔过了沙发靠背。「最近一大早出去干什么？我并不觉得有这么多需要频繁出门的理由，尤其是在互联网时代，连披萨和美女杂志都可以通过手机订购。最重要的是……」空出来的右手攥住了尼禄的下巴，虽然在笑着，可是无法从那对蓝色的眼眸中读出情绪「难为你还特意趁我睡着溜出去幽会……真难以置信，明明每晚都被做到要昏过去的样子」

我不是！也没有昏！明白但丁误会了什么，尼禄正想要辩解，却由于突然堵在嘴唇上的温度而只能发出一连串的呜呜声，几缕银白色的半长发落在脸上，粗硬的胡茬扎得人心痒，冰凉的舌头探了进来，邀请着僵硬的另一条舌头一同起舞。然而现在的尼禄没有那个意思，只是一心想着后退到能够说话的距离，灵体化的鬼手在慌乱中完全召唤不出来，头陷在沙发柔软的靠垫内也已经没有了更多的空间，最终也只能被困在男人的身下的方寸之间不断扭动挣扎，连自己都觉得仿佛芋虫一般可笑。

「唔……」等待不知餍足的男人停止接吻的时间太漫长了，尼禄也不止是在等待而已，每一次的挣扎都用尽了全力。反抗、对抗、抵抗，对他来说就像呼吸一样自然，尽管不知为何，每次与名为但丁的这个男人扯上关系时，结局都是站在纯然的被害者位上，而即便如此自己也不知悔改地被男人所吸引。

在尼禄胡思乱想的时候，男人原本低伏的上半身离开了原来的位置，穿得好好的工装裤伴随着拉链碰撞的轻响被解开了，和内裤一起被褪到了大腿上。尼禄间断的挣动反而帮助了但丁的行为，半勃起的性器现在被年长者握在手心。

「喂……真的要把这个塞进去吗？」好像是在征求意见那样，男人晃了晃从刚才开始就被有意无意忽视的飞机杯……塞进去？

「不是，不要……滚啊怎么想都不是插到屁股去的东西！」尼禄朦胧的意识被冰冷的塑料制品抵在臀部的触感猛然拉回现实。

「那是怎样？你不教我的话我不懂」威胁似地，陷入臀部的压力又深入了一分。操。

「滚开，我自己来」舍身用一记头突撞开但丁，将男性自慰器具夺了过来，另外一只手从购物袋里找到了顺手买的润滑液……你知道，素行虽然不良但是在实际的性事中维持了朴实人设的青年的购物清单上并不会有这个，只不过由于一些例如售货员恰好把它排在口香糖边上，等待结算的队伍大排长龙，尼禄还不习惯拥有阔别5年的人类右手之类的意外而拿错了而已。

但丁抚着额头撑在沙发靠背上嘀嘀咕咕，「你的头是铁做的吗？」却在尼禄表示出配合的意向之后瞪大了眼睛，像是怕惊动一只感受到风吹草动就会一溜烟逃远的流浪猫那样，男人只是看着从脸颊到耳廓都染上淡粉色的青年慢慢地坐起，在他拉开卡榫打开飞机杯，五根被过短的指甲片覆盖着的手指捏着软质容器，些微用力将半透明的液体直接挤出滴在上面的时候，只发出了低低的赞叹声。

「这个，不是一次性的，用之前一定要做好润滑才行」吐出一口气，把工装裤褪到了膝盖以下，让裤腿随着重力滑到了脚脖子，踢开它们，以更舒服的姿势岔开腿，尼禄调整了下坐姿，努力无视身边的男人辐射出的热量和视线。说是这样，也只能做到尽量的程度。因为无论如何，不敢看他现在的表情，本身不就已经证明了在意得不得了这件事吧。装着上安全套（当然也是顺手买的），尼禄只是如同完成任务那样套上仔细一看外层涂装有点眼熟的器具。

在过去面向命运之城居民的便利屋工作中，有过不少类似修理独居老人的电视，或者干脆就是看不懂现代电器说明书的老人前来拜托，甚至叫尼禄帮忙了好几次的经历。对待这样年长者的委托，自然不能像过去那样不管三七二十一，随随便便按几个按钮，用Blue Rose射几发解决。每次恶口的青年都会收起刁钻的讽刺态度，异常耐心地教导。而目睹过其工作的搭档曾对此作出莫名其妙的评价，「和我不同，你适合当一个好儿子」换来了尼禄的白眼。

但是这不代表在但丁面前亲身示范如何用飞机杯自慰也能摆出好脸色来，好儿子尼禄恶狠狠地握着飞机杯上下动作了两下，停住了。

视线不由自主地看向了在场的另一个男人。

「怎么了，继续啊？」隔着一个沙发坐垫的距离，一只脚搁在大腿上的男人挑起了一边眉毛。

「有点……奇怪……」

「嘛，根据发明家的话来说，这玩意是用Goliath身上剩下的材料制作的，模仿那张大嘴的吸引机能找不到地方发挥，于是就开发了这样的东西，怎样？」

「那个女人……净做多余的蠢事……」尼禄要被烧着了，不只是吸引机构，自称天才的蠢货疯子发明家绝对还在其上搭载了源自恶魔的发火器官，导致从那个地方窜升的快感如同火焰一般延烧。他喘息着，不愿再挪动分毫。

飞机杯，俗语上又称其为自慰洞，可以用于矫正射精障碍的器具。自青少年时期起就离经叛道，被列为punk之流的尼禄对此有点了解，至少比20世纪末扛着录音机到处跑的某退役punk，现一个月不洗澡的臭大叔要了解；虽说不一定会做，但是一定要懂，正是年轻人才会有想要了解这个世界的好奇心。但是这样的……他很难说清敏感部位被吸引力拉扯的时候感受到的微弱恐惧，即便魔人的血统能够快速愈合伤口，可是谁知道鸡巴断了能不能再长一个？这与面对Goliath是不同的体验。已知的蒙昧对比未知的让人疯狂的快感，没有人能面对后者展露出自信。

「需要帮忙吗？kid」喉结上下移动，急性子的男人擅自了缩短了距离，让那颗银白色的脑袋靠到自己怀里。尼禄用失而复得的右臂搂上他。短短的时日没有让青年学会怎样正确地迎合来得到自己想要的，事实上，除了第一次冲动之下的行为，之后的任何一次都没有达到过那样的高潮……也许正如女士们所说的，也难怪尼禄会外出寻找别的刺激吧。可怜的，瑟瑟发抖着拥紧自己的侄子就好像一只尚未被主人建立好奖励与惩罚机制，不得要领的宠物幼崽，这么一想，似乎又像是没有管教好他的自己的不对。但丁代替那只松开的手，握住了飞机杯缓缓上下动作，并不比他平时擦拭黑檀木与白象牙快或慢上一分。

「操……你他妈……离我远点……」年轻人更加贴近了但丁，一边颤颤地说出瓮声瓮气的反话。

「不然呢？你要把我的屁股踢成粉红色吗？」可爱的是，靠在身上的白色脑袋迟疑着，微弱地左右晃了晃。幅度小到如果不是被这样依偎着，但丁自己都可能察觉不到的程度。

被可爱到了，但这并不代表管管教中止。男人反而专注起了手头的活，把这孩子想象成幼时饲养的奶牛（天知道老爸是发了什么神经要养牛）模仿着妈妈的动作，榨取侄子而不是涨奶的牛。而这孩子面对剥削只会一个劲儿地扭动，用氤氲着热度的迫切声音叫自己「但丁」，简直就像只挨在母亲身边的小乳牛，这感觉还不赖。

尼禄痉挛起来，睫毛下的湿润蓝眼睛茫然地抬起望着但丁，活脱脱就是那只母牛所产下的小牛的模样。当他们将它的尸体埋进后花园的时候，就连维吉尔都有些伤感地垂下了头――不幸的是小牛没过多久就死于细菌感染所导致的肺炎，贪玩的幼崽散步去了太远的距离，喝了不该喝的脏水；而幸运的是死在了斯巴达一家的覆灭前，避免了如同母亲一般死在烈焰或者恶魔的屠戮之中似乎也算是个好结局。

「好孩子，你刚才高潮了吗？」尼禄吸了吸鼻子，难堪地点了点头。

被动，温驯，他只是小小声地恳求「插进来好吗但丁……好难受」

这个被开发得过于淫荡的小子，「高潮的话要跟我说才对，你不认为这是基本礼仪吗？尼禄」毫不留情地继续了责罚，直到扣在肩膀上的指甲扎进了肉里，过多的润滑液溢满流了下来，可能弄脏了沙发，可是他一点儿也不在乎。

尼禄也无暇去注意这有多难打扫，「去你的假正经！」他的声调几乎在崩溃的边缘，手握紧成了拳头。但丁以为自己真会挨一记打，可意料之外地，这个怪小子竟然像是发了昏似地扑上来拥紧了但丁。他甚至还没有脱上衣，所以人造纤维而不是肌肤的触感贴在了靠近心脏的位置。

确实是这样，因为这是「管教家里的小狗不准溜出去偷吃」的训练，可是尼禄却把它当成了「抱有感情的交尾」，不开玩笑，但丁确实在生气。

非常，十分，生气。

「难以想象，你和女人做的时候也是这样摇着屁股求人的吗？」没有要听解释的意思，也不准尼禄把飞机杯拔下来，但丁让他坐到自己大腿上，直接塞了一根手指进去捅他。就着润滑液把合不拢的孔洞揉开的时候，年轻人安静地没有示出过多的抵抗，反而咬着手指按压飞机上的真空形成区域，来转移后孔被进入的不适应感。

啧，真无趣，自己的挑衅被无视了。但丁附在他耳边打算再问一遍，这时才猛然发现年轻人小巧的耳垂上有个结痂的耳洞痕迹。

「说啊，是不是只能从屁股得到高潮了」

「……你好烦！就算维吉尔变成猫我都不会和女人做……满意了吧！」为什么这里会有维吉尔？不过高傲的维吉尔如果变成孱弱的家养宠物一定会羞愧到自杀，所以尼禄也会在和女人做爱之前羞愧到自杀。这很好，只是和男人呢，但丁又担心起来，然后捅了另一根手指进去。把括约肌展开，驯服的同时不断擦过那个已经变得很熟悉的区域。靠在身上的敏感身躯簌簌发抖，深粉色的嘴唇嘟哝着一句骂人话，扭回头要来吻他。

什么回事！这么主动还要怎么继续生气？差不多连但丁自己都觉得这样老是欺负他有点过分了。撤出手指，拉开裤链，一边和侄子交换湿哒哒的亲吻一边把他往自己的勃起上按。

像是终于得到满足而松了口气，在但丁缓缓埋入的时候，尼禄整个人都变得仿佛软绵绵的焦糖布丁一般，除了发出湿润色情的声响之外什么都做不到了。

「但丁……我……我想……」他在喘气的间隙支支吾吾地，还是说不出口，可是男人什么都明白，他也老早就看那个现代化制品不顺眼了，本质上来说，可能但丁也和你家那个固执得死也不肯信任无现金支付的老男人差不了多少。他默许了侄子扯下飞机杯，射过一次的安全套失去了意义，尼禄边晃动边在那上面灵巧地打了个结。与此同时，但丁仍然在他的屁股内进出着，发出水滋滋的声响。避妊用具有什么用呢，尼禄的那根在之前未曾有过，以后也没有机会进入女人了。不顾他还在不应期的疲惫，刺激男孩敏感的冠状头部。可其实也不需要但丁动手，只要用手掌松松地圈住他，尼禄自己就会努力摆动胯部摩擦那里，简直就是个十足的色情狂。

「想我射在里面吗？」那只耳朵上的瘢痕太过可爱了，但丁用舌头舔过它，含糊地发问。

「嗯……嗯……」他每说一个字之前都不得不停下来大口喘气，已经射过一次的阴茎在不知不觉间颤巍巍地又站了起来，「你他妈……快点……啊……」最后的那声呻吟被但丁退出到一半便悍然挺入的动作搅得支离破碎，肉穴不规律地抽搐，紧紧裹缠着他，像是代表温柔邀请的缠绵的吻。

但丁当然无法拒绝这样可爱的邀请，几度的抽插之后，闷声在最深处释放了欲望。

「操……」仿佛濒死一般剧烈的喘息过后，尼禄颓然叹出一口气，「我射了……」

「……啊？」

「不是你叫我说的吗！」

如果但丁在此时说忘了那番话，他毫不怀疑尼禄会立刻在这里解除魔人然后把他的祖传事务所炸飞到天上去，「说得太晚了，下次请早」

男孩抬起疲惫又满足的脸有些讨好地亲他下巴上的胡茬，声音沙哑甜蜜，「都听你的，Daddy」

我的上帝！但丁倒抽了一口冷气，被情欲冲昏的大脑霎时间回神了。

「那么，关于你最近瞒着我出门这件事……」

尼禄的脸立刻垮塌下来，表情重新聚集成了但丁再熟悉不过的厌烦之色，「我知道了，先洗个澡再带你去看他们好吗？」

「他们！？小子你还玩挺大啊」

「都说不是你想的那样了……怎么还硬了？拔出去！」

洗完了澡，收拾到能见人的模样他们才出了门。飞机杯被但丁清洗干净，珍而重之地收到了杂物间里（还好不是武器库），而那个与「女子大叔会」联络的智能手机，就连尼禄也没看到他藏到哪去了。

外面的天色有些阴阴的，似乎随时都会下雨的样子。他们钻进了事务所对过的暗巷，在离开2条街的地方，尼禄向但丁介绍自己的幽会对象。

事实上，还未等尼禄开口，那两只猫咪幼崽一见到他的蓝外套就高兴地从暗处窜出来，一左一右夹住了男孩子的黑色短靴，矜傲的小脑袋高高抬起，拱起身体来来回回顶撞、磨蹭着他的小腿。

尼禄岔开腿蹲下来，用手抚摸着一黑一白两只猫咪的头顶，让他们发出咕噜咕噜的高兴叫唤。然而仿佛以但丁举枪的动作为信号，连带尼禄在内，三只小动物圆溜溜的眼睛一同抬起，平静地看向但丁。

「你说过不会杀了他们的」

但丁扣下黑檀木与白象牙的击锤，瞄准了尼禄，「我没说过，还有，你最好让开，不然我先杀了你――就当做了个噩梦吧，反正很快会复活的不是吗，我也从很久以前开始就想对你这么做了，识相的话就快滚」

「为什么？就因为他们是恶魔吗？」尼禄的声音有些颤抖，像是被但丁骤然翻脸给吓着了，但他依然站起来，掏出了左轮手枪，蓝色的鬼手也闪现在背后，与但丁对峙，两只影猫蹲坐在地上，白色的那只紧张地伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔同色的鼻子。

「对，而且会杀人，你不能把它们当成高架桥上捡来的野猫，因为家里的同居人不准养之类的原因就拍几张照片，用ps美化一遍再张贴在宠物店里等人来收养」

「我也没这么想过！我只是……我肯定他们没有杀过任何人，发现他们的时候，他们都快死了，躲在垃圾桶的阴影里发抖」

「哦，那是还在吃奶时期的小鬼的可爱同情心让你不忍心对他们下手吗？别傻了，只要是呆在人界的恶魔，早晚会忍不住大开杀戒」但丁出言讥讽，完全没了平时仿佛什么都不在乎的懒散样子，这是他身为一介恶魔猎人工作时的真实样貌。

「翠西呢？她不也是恶魔？」

「她不一样」但丁烦躁地皱眉。

「哈啊？有哪里不一样？难道你要说他们作为没有人类外表的恶魔出生这件事本身就是错的吗？！」尼禄怒不可遏，激动得几乎要吼起来，指着但丁的枪口微微发颤。

「Whoa whoa 孩子，冷静点」

「谁会在被枪指着的时候冷静……你他妈刚刚是不是把我当马来哄！？」

但丁冷笑着张了张口，似乎想要继续与尼禄斗嘴，却突然愣住了，看向这孩子的头顶，「……你头上什么时候多出来了对装饰？」

「别想骗我收回枪，你的头顶上也有对奇怪的东西」尼禄将枪口往斜上方指了指，又回到原位。

「不打了可以吗，不放心的话你也可以用那对蓝色的爪子摸摸看」但丁主动放下了双枪，将她们收回枪套之后，几乎迫不及待地摸了摸头顶上那对多出来的附件。

出于对半魔的警惕，男孩并没有如他一般放下枪，鬼手拂过头顶，摸到了一对儿毛茸茸，冰冰凉，又薄又软的耳朵，他赶紧摸了摸自己人类耳朵所在的位置，半是欣慰地发现它们还在原地。而后下意识地低头看了眼地面，两只影猫如同一开始就不存在一般消失了踪迹。

失去了开打的理由，加上这奇怪的混乱状况，使得尼禄颓然地放下枪，两只猫耳朵低低地耷拉下来，他发现自己能感觉到耳朵的动作，但就是控制不了让它们不要跟随自己的心情做出反应。

但丁倒像是忘了刚才剑拔弩张的气氛，不知从哪掏出手机，像个日本女高中生一样拍了自己的猫耳照，然后又照了尼禄的，硬塞到他眼门前。

「看啊尼禄，我俩耳朵颜色还不一样，你是黑猫，我是白喵」

尼禄一巴掌拍掉了手机。

「大叔不要说喵，一点儿也不可爱喵！」

他们同时愣住了，有一半原因是因为小小的雨点打在头发和新长出的耳朵上。尼禄拉上兜帽，不愿再说话了。

到了这样的地步，除了回家还有什么更好的选择吗？但丁没有兜帽可拉，只好用左手牵起尼禄的右手，年轻人挣动了一下，却无言地回握了。

沉默的空气在彼此之间流动，路上没有遇到一个人，所以也不会有人在意头上顶着猫耳朵的大叔牵着一个男青年的手。

尼禄在低头想自己的心事，没有注意到但丁在自己看不见的角度掏出了智能机，在聊天室的界面里输入着些什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次风评被害的是Goliath桑，因为但丁的动捕和Goliath是一个人，所以就这样了（笑）。对不起，但丁里面的人，对不起，Goliath桑m(_ _)m  
本意是想模仿看过的一篇漫画（攻受变成猫乱搞之类的），所以之后会有维吉尔，但是维吉尔不会操猫，所以这还是篇纯洁的不乱搞dn，感谢您的阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自M4的S Rank通关照片，叔侄雕像地台的Empusa桑，晚上用拖鞋打死的一只小强君（最后一点是本人经验谈）。  
产生了Sparda的S是Sadistic的S也不一定，这样的感悟，写下的一篇。  
然后他们连着法克了一个月，期间还发生了Nico快递来的Sex Toy（s）事件，Lady和Trish争夺房产事件，Vergil提前回事务所（查房？）事件，过了一个充实的无薪休假。


End file.
